


Hide and Seek

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Kinda?, M/M, Maybe set after the war?, Parenthood, Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 4 of Lotor Ship Week: Hunter/HuntedLance, Lotor, and their children play hide and seek.





	Hide and Seek

“Ten! Ready or not, here I come.” Lance removes his hands from his face and peers around the room, searching for his children and husband. 

 

He hears soft giggling coming from behind the couch, so he creeps around to the side of it, jumping out and screaming, "Found you!”

 

“Awww man!” Miguel grumbles, pouting. “I thought I had a good hiding spot!”  

 

Lance laughs and ruffles his five-year-old son’s hair. “It was great, hijo.” He smirks. “Wanna help me find your sister and Daddy?”

 

“Yeah!” Miguel squeals. 

 

Lance places a finger over his lips to quiet him. “We have to be very sneaky. Can you do that?”

 

Miguel nods his head, quick and sure. 

 

“Good.”

 

They creep all over the house, looking in every closet, under every bed, and inside every shower, unable to find Lotor and Deanthea. 

 

Miguel tugs on his Papa’s hand. “Where are they?”

 

“Hmmm. I’m not sure.” 

 

They hear a distant ruffling in the kitchen. Their eyes meet for a brief second and then they sprint to the kitchen. 

 

There they find Lotor and Deanthea sat upon the counter, each with their own bowl of chocolate ice cream. 

 

“We found you!” Miguel pants. 

 

The three-year-old shakes her head. “Nuh uh. We just got tired of waiting for you to find us.”

 

“So we decided to get a snack and declare you as losers,” Lotor adds with a smirk. 

 

Lance laughs loud and fond. “You two are ridiculous.”

 

“And not fair.” Miguel pouts. 

 

“It’s not our fault, you didn’t find us.” Lotor reasons playfully. 

 

“Where were you even hiding?” Lance asks, getting a spoon and digging it into Lotor’s bowl. 

 

“A winner never tells their secret game plan. Right, Daddy?”

 

Lotor’s chuckles, eyes alight with mirth. “Right, Princess. And we also deserve a prize for winning.”

 

Lance chuckles, leaning into Lotor. “Is that so?”

 

“Hmmm.” Lotor’s eyes flick to Lance’s lips. Their kiss is brief and gentle, but their intimacy is met with groans from both children and a shout of, “Let’s play again!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
